


Missing You

by Ryukichan



Series: AtsuKita [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miya Atsumu is Photographer, Romance, a little fluff in the end, good ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukichan/pseuds/Ryukichan
Summary: “Aku paling suka saat-saat dimana matahari dengan perlahan mengintip dari balik puncak gunung. Hangat dari matahari terbit itu entah kenapa selalu berhasil mengingatkanku pada senyumanmu. Hangat dan menenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuKita [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> AtsuKita week drabble prompt 4
> 
> selamat membaca :)

“Jadi kau akan pergi lagi?”

Atsumu yang sedang mengikat sepatunya itu menoleh. Senyumnya terulas hangat saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kuning tajam milik Kita. Dia mengangguk, “Yeah, mau tidak mau aku harus tetap pergi.” katanya seraya berdiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan tasnya lalu berbalik hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kita.

“Pekerjaan,” gumam Kita pelan. Dia mengembuskan napasnya seraya mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi pundaknya itu lalu berjalan mendekat. “Berapa lama?” tanyanya.

Atsumu terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengedikkan bahunya ringan. “Aku tidak tahu pasti.” Setelah itu dia tersenyum kecil, “Tapi aku janji aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku janji aku akan segera kembali.”

Setelah itu entah kenapa keraguan tiba-tiba merayap menyelimuti Kita, Dia ingin sekali percaya pada kekasih di hadapanya ini namun tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa. “Begitu?”

Atsumu mengangguk, “Hmm, begitu. Jadi, maukah kau menungguku lagi, Kita-san?”

Tidak ada sedikitpun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kita namun dia mengangguk satu kali. _Tidak, aku tidak bisa terus menerus menunggu kau tahu_.

“Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya, Kita-san.” Atsumu mendekat lalu mengecup kening Kita dengan lembut, dia melempar senyum lebar terbaiknya kemudian berbalik pergi.

“Hati-hati di jalan. Dan cepat kembali,” gumam Kita pelan.

Ingin sekali Kita menahan Atsumu untuk tidak pergi, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak, suaranya tidak keluar, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdiri diam, memandang punggung lebar Atsumu yang berjalan menjauh lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Itu dua bulan yang lalu.

Angin malam di musim panas berembus kecang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di sekitaran halaman belakang hingga membuatnya menari-nari di udara. Kita menyesap lagi kopi panas ke duanya untuk malam ini lalu bersandar pada sandaran kursi kayu di teras belakang. Dia melirik sebentar ponselnya, mengecek notif lalu menaruhnya kembali ke meja.

Kapan terakhir kali Atsumu mengabarinya? Kita sudah lupa. Dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Atsumu tetapi tidak mendapatkan satupun respon, padahal biasanya Atsumu akan langsung menelponnya balik satu menit kemudian. Disaat seperti itu tidak jarang pikiran buruk melintas di kepalanya, seperti membayangkan sebuah kecelakaan atau adegan jatuh ke jurang pegunungan. Buru-buru Kita menepis pikiran buruknya itu lalu menghela napas.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam penuh bintang di atas sana. Dengan otomatis pikirannya membawanya kembali ke masa yang sudah lalu, mengenang masa-masa manis di musim semi tahun pertamanya berpacaran dengan Miya Atsumu.

“Jangan pergi kemana-mana, tetaplah disisiku.”

Kita ingat waktu itu Atsumu mengatakannya tiba-tiba di pagi hari, dengan rambut pirang yang mencuat kesana kemari dan wajah mengerut lelah setelah bekerja semalaman di studio sebelum akhirnya tumbang karena anemia dan kelelahan.

Tetapi lihat sekarang, pada akhinya kenyataan dari kata-katanya itu malah terbalik. Sekarang Atsumu lah yang selalu pergi meninggalkan Kita seorang diri, membuatnya menunggu dalam sepi hingga tercekik oleh rindu.

Kita memejamkan matanya, menyingkirkan ingatan manis di kepalanya itu dengan susah payah lalu mengubur kembali rindu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, meski dia tahu betul itu mustahil. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya naik ke atas kursi setelah itu memeluknya dengan erat sambil menghirup aroma pekat kopinya.

Namun meski begitu isi kepalanya sepertinya belum mau membiarkannya merasa tenang. Lagi-lagi membakar rasa kesepian di dalam dirinya dengan memutar kenangan lama seperti sebuah kaset rusak.

“Aku paling suka saat-saat dimana matahari dengan perlahan mengintip dari balik puncak gunung.”

Kita ingat waktu itu mereka sedang menikmati malam bersama dengan duduk di teras belakang dengan ditemani dua gelas coklat panas. Mereka menikmati dalam damai bagaimana angin musim semi berembus dan menerbangkan kelopak sakura dari dahannya hingga menari di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

“Hangat dari matahari terbit itu entah kenapa selalu berhasil mengingatkanku pada senyumanmu. Hangat dan menenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.”

Setelah mengatakan itu Atsumu menoleh pada Kita kemudian melempar senyum lebarnya yang menyilaukan.

Jika senyumnya di ibaratkan seperti marahari pagi, maka mungkin senyum Atsumu lebih seperti matahari siang di musim panas, menyilaukan dan juga menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Saat mendengar pendapat yang keluar dari mulut Kita tentu saja Atsumu protes, mengatakan padanya tidak adil, tetapi tidak lama setelah itu dia tertawa dengan cara yang paling Kita sukai dan rindukan.

Tanpa sadar dan tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya bersamaan dengan sesak yang menyerang hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekadar mengambil napas.

Kita benci ini. Dia benar-benar benci menunggu. Terlebih untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Padahal waktu itu Atsumu bilang akan kembali, dia bilang dia tidak akan membuat Kita menunggu. Atsumu bilang padanya untuk jangan pergi kemanapun, bilang padanya untuk tetap berada disisi Atsumu. Tapi bukankah itu adalah kata-kata yang seharunya Kita utarakan?

Dengan kasar Kita mengusap air matanya lalu kembali menatap dan menikmati dalam diam angin malam di bulan July.

Satu jam berlalu.

Kita tiba-tiba tersentak di tempat duduknya saat dia mendengar suara bell pintu depannya berbunyi nyaring tiga kali. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu mengusap wajahnya, bisa-bisanya dia ketiduran di teras belakang dengan hanya selimut tipis. Kita melirik sebentar jam yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, jam dua belas malam, lalu mengerutkan keningnya heran. Siapa yang bertamu di tengah malam begini?

Bell pintu depannya kembali terdengar, kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

Tidak sabaran.

Buru-buru Kita berdiri dari kursi kayu tempatnya menghabiskan waktu dua jam lalu setelah itu berbegas pergi ke pintu depan. Dia membuka selot kuncinya lalu menggeser pintunya ke samping.

Kedua bola matanya dengan segera membulat saat dia mendapati apa yang dilihatnya, sesosok laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya berdiri mengigil di depan pintu rumahnya dengan rambut kuning berantakan. Di samping tubuhnya tergeletak kopor berukuran sedang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Orang itu melempar senyum lebarnya dengan canggung.

“At—sumu?”

“Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu selarut ini, Kita-san. Kunci serep yang kau berikan padaku hilang dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya masuk selain mengetuk pintu dan meminta bantuanmu dari dalam, karena tidak mungkin bukan aku membobol paksa rumahmu. Apa aku mengganggumu tidur?”

Kita masih tercengang di tempat, diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah kenapa isi kepalanya tiba-tiba kosong. Mungkin gara-gara Atsumu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana semenjak hilang tanpa setitikpun kabar.

“Kita-san?”

“Telepon?”

“Eh?” Atsumu mengejap sesaat, namun lama setelah itu dia menggaruk pipinya. “Oh,” Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Atsumu tertawa. “Saat mendaki gunung aku sempat terpleset, dan yah, aku tidak apa-apa tapi ponselku tidak selamat. Maaf, apa kau menelponku? Seharusnya aku segera mengabarimu memakai ponsel salah satu timku.”

Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba air mata yang sempat berhasil Kita tahan itu kembali mengalir.

“Ki-Kita-san!” Panik dengan segera menyerang Atsumu, “Apa—kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?”

Kita menggeleng. Dia menunduk lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar sebelum kembali menatap Atsumu lalu mengulas senyum lembut, “Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, sepertinya reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Kau tahu, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, Atsumu.”

Atsumu seketika diam, pipinya dengan cepat merona hingga ke telinga. Dia berdehem pelan kemudian tertawa kecil. “Aku juga merindukanmu, Kita-san.” Dia memeluk Kita erat lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada puncak kepala Kita. “Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir dan menunggu lama. Aku pulang, Kita-san.”

Kita mengangguk, “Selamat datang.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku masuk, Kita-san? Aku kedinginan, mengantuk, lelah, dan kelaparan.”

“Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja tidur di luar. Setengah jam lagi fajar datang.”

“Ayolah…masa kau kejam begitu.”

“Hmm…mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai hukuman karena menghilang tanpa sedikitpun kabar.”

“Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf! Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan, aku punya kabar bagus.”

“Apa?”

“Sebelumnya biarkan aku masuk dulu baru aku beri tahu.”

Kita menghela napas lelah lalu menyingkir dari ambang pintu. “Dasar licik.”

Atsumu tertawa kecil. Dia meraih kopor di samping tubuhnya lalu membawanya masuk beserta dirinya.

Hal terakhir yang terdengar adalah suara tawa Atsumu, lalu pintu yang bergeser menutup dan terkunci dari dalam.

**Author's Note:**

> Di sini tadinya aku mencoba untuk sedikit melankolis. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal. aku paling tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata indah Astagaa!!!!  
> dan aku rasa dari setiap cerita yang aku buat Atsumu benar-benar keluar dari charanya yaa, apalagi di sini, dia berubah menjadi orang lain ahahaha, maafka akuu
> 
> ini sudah bukan AtsuKita week, tapi entah kenapa jika aku tidak menyelesaikan drabble ini aku merasa sangat bersalah  
> dan oh, maaf jika ini terkesan aneh dan terburu-buru. aku benar-benar memaksanya untuk bisa selesai sekarang. padahal seharusnya sekarang aku update prompt 5
> 
> dan yaah, terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan membacaa :)))


End file.
